Ninja Curves
by Taraneh Rose
Summary: Hugo Snyder is out of Prison after five years, supposedly turning over a new leaf and providing the FBI with information on his buyers. However, as a precaution a young agent with ninja training, training from Mori's old dojo is sent under cover to keep an eye on him. Will Agent Selena Simmons be found out or will she catch Snyder slipping back into old habits.
1. Free Bird

**Ninja Curves**

Authors note: To begin with I do not own any right to the three ninja franchise, I'm simply a fan writing a fan based story. If you think it is Mary-sue or to crude for your likes you don't have to read. I'm rating it M to Ma. Thank you have a wonderful day.

 **Chapter One: Free bird.**

"Five years! He's out after five years; he was supposed to be in prison for life not five years." FBI Agent Samuel Douglas yelled while slamming his fist down on his director's desk. "I know Sam, but he made a deal he gave us information in exchange for a very short sentence." His director sighed. "But five years?" Sam asked outraged. "We had no choice it was the only way we could get the information from him." The director knew it was hard for Agent Douglas to accept, but what was one terrorist in the states that they could easily watch that was now on parole compared to who knows how many outside the country and any left here in the states. "If it makes you feel any better I have an agent watching him closely she understands his type and will be able to hold her own against him." his director informed him. "Who do you have watching him and how do you know she can tail him without getting caught? Do you remember how many men we lost that tried tailing him?" Sam asked. "Yes, I remember Sam. I trust this particular agent because she once lived and studied martial arts in Japan. The same place your Father-in-law studied." Sam still wasn't fully sure of martial arts, but he had to trust his director's decisions. "Agent Simmons, come in we were just talking about you." The director said seeing her standing in his doorway. "Director, Agent Douglas." She greeted. "Agent Simmons, please don't screw up." Agent Douglas ordered. "Don't worry Sam; I'm not only going to watch him I'm going to get inside his operation." Simmons vowed. "And how do intend on doing that Selena?" the director asked. "The same way any woman gets close to a man, director." Selena told him.

Selena was sitting at the corner of a bar drinking a strawberry daiquiri while watching her suspect from the corner of her eye. She had sat there for about an hour she knew he would show up there and of course he did with a group of men. After watching them for a good twenty minutes, Selena decided she would make her move. Standing she sauntered over to the Jukebox, making sure she passed by Snyder's table. She placed some money in the jukebox and selected a few songs before heading back the way she came. On her way back to her seat she glanced at Snyder and flashed a playful smile at him. Normally she wouldn't use this means to get into the operation, but she had a feeling it was going to work after all they were in a bar full of scumbags, he had been in prison for five years and she knew how to read men. She returned to her drink at the bar and watched Snyder with a playful eye. Snyder and a few other men at his table had turned to watch Selena walk by; they stared at her for a few minutes before returning to their conversation. Selena checked her watch to make it seem like she was waiting on someone. Snyder had been there for about an hour now; Selena sighed and stood when she turned to walk away from the bar two men were standing behind her. She looked them up and down before frowning. They were two low class thugs. "Hey sweet thing, my friend and I were wondering if you'd like to join us?" One asked and moved to grab Selena's arm. "Sorry, not interested. You're not really my type." Selena said and swatted his hand away. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Selena said and moved to get by them. The other guy that hadn't spoken grabbed her arm. "Look he only asked to be polite, so you are going to join us for some…" He paused and looked Selena up and down. "Fun." He finished with a chuckle. "No, I don't think I am, and you better release me or you'll be sorry." Selena said confidently. "And why is that?" The one holding her asked. "Because if you don't you'll have to deal with me." Snyder said from behind them. Selena gave a shocked look, and then smiled. "And what are you going to do pretty boy?" The other asked as the one holding Selena's arm tightened his grip. "Alright, I warned you." Selena said and brought her free hand up and pushed her palm into his elbow causing his hand to slip from her arm. Selena had started the fight, but when the other man had gone to hit Selena, Snyder had joined in. They both were excellent fighters. Snyder took his out quickly. Selena wanted to seem somewhat weak so he wouldn't become too suspicious. Snyder helped her finish him off then quickly grabbed her arm and pulled out of the club towards his car. Sirens could be heard in the distance obviously the bartender had called in the fight having not expected it to be over so soon. Selena paused and pulled back on him, "Trust me, or would you rather go to jail?" Snyder asked. Selena jumped into the car and watched Snyder run around the car and jump into the driver's seat before driving away. Snyder drove back to his house Selena marveled at its size, she wondered how he was able to get his old place back. Snyder parked the car in front of the mansion like house and stepped out of the car. Selena slowly opened her door and stepped out of the car. "Look sir, thanks for your help back there at the bar, but I didn't really need it." Selena said slowly walking around the car. "My name is Hugo, and I'll admit you can handle yourself, but if it wasn't for me you'd most likely be with those two low class thugs, Miss?" Hugo informed her. "Selena, and as to where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you I'll never find out now will I?" Selena said in a somewhat playful tone.

"I guess not." Hugo shrugged. "Would you care to join me for a drink?" He offered extending his arm out for Selena. "I don't see any harm from accepting your offer." Selena smiled and took a hold of his arm. He guided her inside and to the lounge, "Mr. Brown!" He yelled as he sat down next to Selena. A man stumbled into the room a worried look on his face. "Mr. Brown can you fetch Selena and I a drink?" Snyder said a bit softer, but in a tone that called for no objections. "S-s-sure Boss." Mr. Brown stuttered and hurried off to get his boss his usual drink along with another drink for Selena. "So what was a girl like you doing in a place like that?" Snyder asked as he draped his arm on the back of the couch behind Selena. "I was waiting on my ex-boyfriend he told me he'd bring me the rest of my stuff if I were to meet him for one last drink at that bar." Selena told him. "But, why that bar?" Snyder asked. "I'm not sure your guess is as good as mine." Selena shrugged. "What about you Hugo what was a man of your class doing in a place like that?" Selena asked when Mr. Brown returned with the drinks. "I was meeting up with a few old friends. That use to be a nice bar, before the trash inhabited it." Hugo told her. Selena could tell he was lying to her, but she pretended to believe him. They continued talking and the whole time Mr. Brown kept a close eye on Selena. "Could you stop staring at me, you're creeping me out." Selena snapped at him cutting Snyder off in a middle of a sentence. "What did you say you did for a living?" Mr. Brown asked before Snyder could order him out of the room. "I didn't say." Selena shot back. "Boss, I don't trust her. She could have been sent by the FBI to spy on you." Mr. Brown said. "FBI, you've got to be joshing me?" Selena laughed "What makes you think that I'm with the FBI?" Snyder looked at Mr. Brown for a moment, "Lift up your shirt." Hugo ordered. "What, look you seem like a nice guy, but if this is some ploy to get me to do some kind of a threesome the answer is no." Selena said with a worried look on her face. "Lift up your shirt; I want to make sure you're not wearing a wire." Snyder growled. "Oh." Selena sighed. Slowly she lifted her shirt showing her toned stomach to both men. "There are you satisfied Mr. Brown?" Snyder asked while still looking at Selena's stomach.

Mr. Brown nodded and left the room mumbling. "I'm sorry about that he can get paranoid easily." Hugo apologized. "It's ok, but why would he think I was with the FBI and why would they be spying on you?" Selena asked innocently. "Like I said he gets paranoid and as to the second part I use to sell weapons to terrorist." Hugo said seeing no reason to hide the truth about his past. "And now?" She asked. "And now I'm starting a new I gave the FBI information about my buyers in return for my freedom." Hugo informed Selena. "A terrorist, wow! You weren't kidding when you called those two guys low class thugs compared to you they are." Selena said taking in the information. Hugo laughed at Selena's comment, he appeared relaxed and at ease with her; However, He kept it in mind what Mr. Brown had said, she was asking a lot of questions. "So tell me Selena what exactly do you do for a living?" Snyder asked. Selena bit down on her lower lip, "Well you see as of right now, I'm unemployed." Selena told him. "May I ask why?" Snyder pressed. "My ex-boyfriend came in one day and made a scene, so they fired me after they called the cops to get rid of him." She told him while looking down at the floor. Just then Selena's cell phone went off; she pulled her cell phone out of her pants pocket and looked at it. She silenced the phone and placed it back in her pocket. "No one important?" He asked. "It's the cops." Selena told him. Snyder raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how she knew who was calling her. "They were probably calling to let me know Chris is back in jail and he wants me to bail him out." Selena sighed. "I take it that they call you often then?" Snyder asked. "More often than not." Selena said with a small smile. Hugo having already finished his drink placed it on the table and took a hold of Selena's chin. "A woman like you should not be troubled with a man like him." Snyder said before claiming her lips. Selena was overwhelmed by the hunger of his kiss. Selena pushed against his chest and tried to pull away from him, when he finally released her she stood up and put a little distance between them. "Look Hugo, you seem like a nice guy, but we just met and I can't just be a one night stand with a guy not again or someone to be your alibi." Selena said quickly.

Selena knew she couldn't be too easy and she couldn't fight him off like she normally would if Mr. Brown was already suspicious who's to say Snyder wasn't either. She had to play her part just right to keep her cover. "Selena, I don't need alibis and I promise you, you won't be a one night stand with me. Look tonight is my first night being free again, why don't you make it worth my while to be a good citizen." Hugo said closing the gap between them, before kissing her again. Selena melted in his arms and gave in she had to sometimes sleep with the enemy to put herself in their life and business. Warning signals were going off in her brain; however, the way he made her feel when he kissed her was like no other. She found herself truly wanting to sleep with Snyder. She broke the kiss as he began tugging at her shirt. "I should really go." She told him with a shaky breath. "No, you should stay." He replied and pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra before hungrily attacking her breast. Selena surrendered to him and passion tonight they would be the victors, but in the end she would win. She woke the next morning in his bed, she looked everywhere for her clothes, but couldn't find them. Wrapping the sheet around her body she set out to look for Snyder or her clothes. Opening the bed room door, she almost walked into Mr. Brown. He glared at her, which earned him a glare back. "Where is Hugo?" She asked him as kindly as she could muster. "The boss is in the middle of a phone call." Mr. Brown informed her. "Alright how about you take me to him and see if I can see him or if I should just get my clothes and go?" Selena smiled sweetly. Mr. Brown shot her a glare, but did as she asked and lead her to the living room, where no doubt her clothes were still strewn across the floor from last night. "Wait here." Mr. Brown said. Selena did and listened in as best as she could. Mr. Brown returned and motioned for her to enter the room. Once the living room door was closed and it was just her and Hugo in the room, she sat down on the couch and watched him pace as he talked on the phone. "Now, look Jerry you know I had to do what I did. Calm down, you are safe and Frank as well. They asked for clients, other associates." Snyder said calmly and looked over at Selena seeing if she was paying attention. He was going to find out if she was a spy or not. When he looked at her she smiled and raised an eyebrow. Selena catching on to what he was doing decided to ensure her safety as well as the cover. As Hugo turned away and continued his conversation she unwrapped the sheet from around her and moved across the room. Standing behind him she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest while standing on her tippy toes. Slowly, he turned to face her as she removed her hands. Once he was facing her, she began undoing his tie, then the buttons of his shirt. Snyder smiled down at her and shook his head. Untucking his shirt she ran her hands up his bare chest. "Yes, Jerry I understand where you're coming from and I ensure you, you can trust in me." Snyder said as he watched Selena entertain herself. Unbuckling his belt, she undid his trousers and helped them to the floor taking his boxers with them kneeling on the floor before him she began to play with his cock. She took it in her hands and worked it, licking it and suckling it. She did this until he stopped her by placing a hand on her head. "Jerry, I need to go something just came up, I'll have to call you back, this requires my immediate attention." Snyder said. "Yes, the girl from the bar." Snyder chuckled before hanging up the phone. Tossing it onto the table he turned his attentions back to the girl kneeling before him. "How about we go back to the bed room where we'll be more comfortable?" he asked. "That requires too much, can we just lock Mr. Brown out and have a quickie, after all both our clothes are in here." Selena suggested while sitting back on her hinds and spreading her legs open. "Besides, I'm already ready." She smiled. "Vixen" Hugo said before pulling her up and tossing her on the couch were he proceeded to fuck her. They were laying naked on the couch her in front of him, when Mr. Brown entered. Selena gasped and covered herself with her hands; Hugo just looked at Mr. Brown, since his dick was hidden behind Selena's plump ass so all that Mr. Brown saw of him was a bare chest and perhaps some of his legs. "Can we help you Mr. Brown?" Snyder asked after a few moments. "There is someone here to see you, boss." Mr. Brown informed Snyder. "Who is it?" Snyder asked. "Agent Douglas and your old friend." Mr. Brown said. "Show them in. Selena be a dear and fetch the sheet." Synder ordered both before him. Selena fetched the sheet once the door was closed and draped it over her and Snyder.


	2. Surrender

**Ninja Curves**

Authors note: To begin with I do not own any right to the three ninja franchise, I'm simply a fan writing a fan based story. If you think it is Mary-sue or to crude for your likes you don't have to read. I'm rating it M to Ma. Thank you have a wonderful day.

 **Chapter Two: Surrender.**

She was frowning she wondered what Sam was doing why did he come here. Mr. Brown showed the two men in. "Agent Douglas, Mori to what do I owe this pleasure?" Snyder asked. "He's here for you; I'm here for Miss. Simmons." Sam said firmly. "Me? Why are you here for me and who the hell are you?" Selena asked shocked. "Your boyfriend Chris….." Sam began. "Ex…ex-boyfriend." Selena corrected. "Your ex-boyfriend Chris Michaels seems to gotten in with the wrong crowd, it seems he was trying to help one of the local Cartel." Sam explained. "And that brings you to find me why and how did you find me?" She asked. "I tracked your cell phone and he was caught, he swears he's innocent and wasn't involved and that you set him up." Sam informed her. "And when was this supposed to happen?" Snyder asked. "Last night." Sam answered. "She was with me the whole night; she wasn't on the phone at all during the night." Snyder informed Agent Douglas. "Miss. Simmons, please get dress and come with me." Agent Douglas ordered. "I will not go with you; you can call the local police and talk to them or better yet look up my record. It's a clean slate unlike Chris'." Selena growled. "I must insist you come with me or I'll have to force you to go." Sam said in a low growl. Snyder placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go, with him Selena, I'll follow you so you have a ride back." Snyder said softly. Selena gazed at him and then kissed him passionately. "At least turn around so I can dress." She snapped at the Sam and Mori, when she had ended the kiss. Once their backs were turned she collected her clothes and dressed. Snyder followed her lead and once she was dressed and his boxers and slacks were back on she informed them that she was ready before grabbing her purse. Sam roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car, Mori followed Snyder to his. "I shall ride with you." Mori told him. Mori talked to Snyder on the way to the FBI building, as Sam talked to Selena. "Agent Simmons are you mad, you're sleeping with him?" Agent Douglas growled. "Do you want to know what he's up to?" She asked. "Of course I do, but what if you get feelings for him?" Sam asked knowing that sex was almost never just sex for a woman, but much more.

"Don't worry I'm not going to fall for him." Selena sighed. "Hopefully, I can pull this back together, you might have just ruined it for us all with this little stunt, what were you thinking Sam?" Sam sighed a deep sigh and rubbed his face with his free hand. "I want him back in jail Selena; the sooner he's back where he belongs the better." Selena sighed while nodding. "Trust me Sam, the director does. I've done jobs like this before; he's not going to get away with anything." A silence fell over the car as they pulled up to the precinct. Sam exited the car and quickly rounded the car opening the back seat door and pulling Selena out of the car just as Snyder pulled up to the precinct. "Ow, you're hurting me." Selena let out a cry as Sam pulled her up the steps, through the doors and into one of the interview rooms. Locking her in the room, he left and argued with Snyder for a few moments before the director got involved. "You may join Miss Simmons in the interview room, Mr. Snyder." The director said. "I just spoke to Miss Simmons she's waving her rights for a lawyer and will tell us all we need to know, but you will no longer be conducting the interview Agent Douglas." The director informed Sam while Hugo was still in ear shot. "But..." Sam went to argue. "She has also agreed not to press charges against you for your man handling of her, if she is interviewed by another agent."

Snyder walked into the interview room, to find a sobbing Selena. She had looked up at the door when she heard it open and upon seeing Snyder she hastily wiped her eyes. Snyder crossed the room and sat next to her. "Are you hurt?" He asked softly. Selena shook her head and stifled back more tears. Unknown to them Mori Tanaka watched them through the two way mirror. "Why did you give up the right to Council?" Snyder asked. "I've nothing to hide." Selena choked out. The director entered the room, he handed Selena a tissue and took his seat opposite of them. "Thank you Miss Simmons, for coming in to be questioned, to get it on record you have waved your right to free council have you not?" The director asked. Selena nodded her head in consent. "Miss Simmons, I need you to speak." The director informed her. "Yes, I have." Selena said weakly. "Where were you last night between the hours of 8pm and midnight?" he probed. "I was at the old dive bar out on 57, if you check my car should still be there, I left around nine thirty, ten-ish with Hugo and was with him this morning, that is where your Agent found me." Selena told him. "At any point in the night did you receive or make any calls?" Selena nodded and answered softly. "I received a call from the local police, I didn't answer though. You can check my phone records." The director nodded and scribbled something down in his notes. "Can you confirm that for me Mr. Snyder after all you claim she was with you all night?" The director turned it to Snyder. "She received a call I don't know who it was from, she said the police I chose to believe her and then we forgot about the call and enjoyed ourselves." Snyder answered. "Miss Simmons, can you tell me which one of these is Chris Michaels?" The director placed three photos out before her. Selena had listened carefully to the question for clues as to who she should pick. His hand had also lingered on one photo longer than the others when laying it before her. "This is Chris." Selena said scooting the center picture away from her. "Are you sure?" The director asked. "Am I sure, I've only dated the guy for five years. I think I'd know." Selena growled. "Alright, thank you Miss Simmons. I'll be right back." The director stood and exited the room only to walk next door and watch with Sam and Mori what was going to transpire now.

Selena turned to Snyder, "I'm so sorry what you must think of me, you were only just released and now you had to step foot back into this place." Selena sighed and looked down to the floor. "I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again after this, I'm use to Chris getting in the way of me moving on." All eyes behind the screen were on Snyder watching his reactions to the woman. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "You are past him, you are mine now and you'll show me the same loyalty you've shown him." Hugo whispered for only her to hear knowing that there were people on the opposite side of the glass. He searched Selena's eyes as he spoke, for a split second he saw a flicker of anger before she smiled kissed him. "Hugo, I am yours." She said as she ended the kiss. To hear a feminine voice say those words excited him, he had longed for Mori's daughter to say them at one point, but now she was married to that infuriating Agent Douglas. "You'll move in with me." He stated. She nodded this was easier than she thought it would be perhaps Sam had actually helped her. The director entered the room again, and sat down across from the assumed couple. "It seems you are free to go Miss Simmons, but if I may leave you with a piece of advice. The men you share company with are among the less desirable people to be involved with. Mr. Snyder is one of those men, I would recommend running far from him." The director told her watching the anger build on Snyder's face. "Thank you Sir, for that advice; however, unlike your man that came for me earlier Hugo hasn't manhandled me like him perhaps there is no right man to keep company with. I'll take my chances with Hugo." Selena growled and stood from the table glaring down at the director.

Snyder stood placed his hand on Selena's lower back and lead her out of the building and to his car. They drove in silence back to his place, once there he led her back to the living room. "Selena can I see your phone?" Hugo finally spoke once they were in the room. Mr. Brown had followed them in and since he hadn't been told to leave he stayed. "Sure, Hugo is something wrong?" She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out. "Why do you have it password protected?" He asked as he reached for her phone. "So, Chris couldn't go through it." She said softly she should have known that he would have gone through her phone she had after all left it in here all night with her clothes. The battery was near dead now however and she'd have to go home to get her charger. She watched as Hugo looked at the phone before tossing it into the fire place and grabbing the gun that Mr. Brown offered him. Selena jumped as he fired the gun, shock clear on her face as she looked to her phone that had a bullet hole through it. "I'll buy you a new phone, you'll not lock it and if I find one suspicious number in there. You'll find that I can be worse than that ex of yours." Hugo explained although his voice had an edge it was still soft. Selena nodded numbly, she hadn't expected this he had been kind and accepting in the office. She had underestimated him he was smarter than anyone else she had busted. "Mr. Brown, take a man with you and pick up Selena's car. Take it to the dump yard and have it disposed of." Snyder ordered as he reached into Selena's pocket and removed her keys from it. "Hugo, how am I to get around?" Selena gasped. "Mr. Brown will take you anywhere you need to go from here on out." Selena frowned at this he was going to make sure she was never alone. "And if I refuse to be chaperoned by your stooge?" Selena asked deciding to show him she was not happy about this. He took a step closer to her his hand shot up and latched itself into her hair. He pulled her head back while looking her in the eyes. "Then, you'll spend your time in this house until I take you out." Snyder growled.

She closed her eyes and thought of what to do, "No, than I want out of here I won't stay with you." Selena allowed tears to fall from her eyes and she flailed in his arms. "I'm not going to be treated this way not again." She cried. Snyder's grip was like a vice as he grabbed her arm to keep from ripping out her hair. He smacked her across the face with the hand that held the gun. Selena's head spun as she all but dropped to the floor the only thing that kept her completely off the floor was his grip which remained on her left arm. Her crying ceased and she hung limply; she had never been struck so earlier or in such a way. "The moment you uttered the words you were mine you sealed yourself to me there is no going back now my dear." Hugo sneered down at her. Finally releasing his hold on her she fell to the floor, she heard a pair of footsteps retreating from the room and she knew Mr. Brown had finally left to carry out his task he was assigned. Selena hated herself for allowing this to happen to her, she kept repeating to herself that she couldn't fight back she had to do her job and that came before her pride. Slowly she picked herself up off the ground; she'd have to find a way to get information to her boss to at least let him know she was ok. "I'm surprised with you Selena, I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Snyder told her as he sat down on the couch watching her. "I saw you fight, with my minimal skills in that area I would lose any way besides I don't want to fight you." Selena said softly. "Good, than don't fight me. I will; however, teach you how to defend yourself. It would be nice to spar with someone besides Mr. Brown." Hugo laughed. "Now come here." He patted the sofa his dark eyes watching her crawl towards him on all fours she didn't join him on the sofa she wrapped her arms around his leg and laid her head in his lap.

To Hugo this meant her ultimate surrender, to Selena it meant precisely what she wanted it to mean. She knew how he would take it and that was what she would do for now surrender to him until she found a weakness and was able to free herself alive. It had been a while since Mr. Brown had left and Hugo simply sat there in silence with Selena running a hand over her head as she stayed wrapped around his leg. Weeks passed and Selena hadn't left the house once, she was trying to find out just what Hugo was up to; however, every time she walked into the room he would keep the conversations to a minimal or completely end them. Today she was laying out by the pool working on her tan, when Hugo and three other men joined her out back they sat at the round patio table he owned which held an umbrella in it. Selena had looked up and observed them when she heard their voices; she stood wrapping her silk robe about her passed the table to move inside. As she passed Hugo he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "And where are you going my dear?" He asked her calmly. "Inside, I assumed you and your friends were about to have a meeting of sorts and I know you don't like me knowing anything about what you do so…" She explained. "Isn't she great guys, don't you love a girl that doesn't ask questions and does as she's told." Hugo chuckled while turning back to the guys never loosening his grip on her wrist.


	3. Friendly Chat

**Ninja Curves**

Authors note: To begin with I do not own any right to the three ninja franchise, I'm simply a fan writing a fan based story. If you think it is Mary-sue or to crude for your likes you don't have to read. I'm rating it M to Ma. Thank you have a wonderful day.

 **Chapter Three: Friendly chat.**

"My friends and I decided to come out and enjoy the wonderful day with you, and it's not often I get to see you taking in the sun." Finally he released her wrist and motioned for her to return to her spot. "Perhaps one day, you'll join me." She smiled as she ran her hand across his shoulders and leaned over him placing a kiss on his cheek, before returning to her lounger removing her robe and laying back out. At first the men simply sat there enjoying their cool beverages. Then they began talking, "So is it true that Agent Douglas is about to tear out his hair because he can't find anything on me?" Hugo asked. "I believe he's almost to that point." One of the other men informed him. "I heard they have someone working on getting into business with you, I heard them say they have a man on the inside." The other said. "They can try all they want, they won't find anything and I trust if I find a mole one of you will take care of it for me." Hugo chuckled. They stopped talking as they watched Selena turn over. "That's some woman you've got there." The first one said his eyes fixated on Selena's firm ass. "I've been lucky since my release, I'm hoping my luck continues." Hugo agreed. "I almost hope she's the mole, I wouldn't mind taking care of her for you." The other said and they watched as Selena tensed at the comment. "I assure you she is most definitely not the mole, and if I come to find out that she betrayed me at all I'd handle her myself." He told them his eyes glued on Selena watching her. She relaxed at his comment, but he wasn't sure which part she relaxed because of. He continued to watch her even when the other two turned their attentions back to him.

"You would keep a treasure like that all to yourself; you wouldn't even let us take a round with her?" The first one asked He saw Selena tense up again and sit up. He watched her place her robe back on and try to cover as much of herself as she could. He gleamed at her, "No Selena is my treasure as you called her and mine alone." Hugo said. "Selena, dear please go inside and put on something more appropriate." Hugo called to her. She quickly got up again as she was walking by he stopped her, "Don't take too long, We'll need refills soon." Selena put on a smile, "Of Course Hugo what is it you and your friends were drinking?" They told Selena their drinks and she departed from them and changed into the most conservative clothes she could find that Hugo had bought her unfortunately for her most of them accentuated her figure and had ample cleavage. She returned to the kitchen and made their drinks before serving them, "Is there anything else you need Hugo?" She asked having served him last. "Sit with us, and relax." Hugo told her she moved the only available chair close to Snyder not wanting to be close to either one of the other men. The moment she was situated Mr. Brown appeared and placed a drink before her she looked up at Mr. Brown then to Hugo with questioning eyes. "Drink and relax." He told her while patting her leg. "So Selena tell us about yourself." The man to her right said. Selena took a sip of her drink thank God it was strong. "There's not much to tell, I don't work I was fired because of my ex." Selena shrugged as her left hand gripped Snyder's right hand that had stayed on her thigh. "What did you do then?" Selena kept a stoic face while in her mind she was annoyed. "I use to work at a daycare." Selena said looking down at her drink. "I tried to find work elsewhere, I even tried nursing homes. My previous job wouldn't recommend me, though." All men were quiet looking at her with eyebrows raised all except Hugo. "There's no way, with a body like that that you'd be a teacher. Tell us the truth you were an exotic dancer and Hugo offered to get you out of there." One of the men laughed. She didn't realize that she started squeezing Hugo's hand as the man spoke, her face thankfully she knew was a rock. "Jerry, I've told you she wasn't and I told you not to bring it up again. Now apologize to Selena." Hugo growled. The man who had spoken to Selena moments ago grumpily apologized folding his large arms over his chest. His green eyes angry as he looked between Hugo and Selena.

"You know Jerry," Selena began, "Just because I have a nice body, doesn't mean I don't have brains; unlike you." She couldn't help the comment. As the other men laughed at his expense he narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're so smart, why don't you watch how you're talking to me? Show a man in my position a little more respect." Selena's blue eyes turned to slits as she glared at him opening her mouth with a response. "Selena, though we all enjoyed a laugh at your cleverness it was still rude apologize." Hugo interrupted her. "I'm sorry, you're right I stepped out of my place." Selena apologized; although she had wanted nothing more than to eat her words she made them sound as sincere as possible. She knew many men in these illegal positions of power were controlling 1920's mob mentality egotistical Assholes. She'd just wait until she busted them on something to finish this word play. "Is everything prepared for tomorrow night?" One of the other men asked. "Yes, Jerry has provided me a ship, much like the one I had before. Your men bring out the recruits and I will train them. The FBI will be tailing me so of course I'll be the last to arrive and the first to leave this first time. After that we'll station men in a twenty foot perimeter to ensure that no one is watching the place." Hugo explained. "When you leave here gentlemen I suggest taking precautions they maybe observing my house as it is." Selena leaned back in her chair playing with the straw in her drink; she pretended that their conversation was boring to her and that she was only there because Hugo told her to be. "Selena will show you gentlemen out. Jerry and I have a few more things to prepare for." Hugo laughed. All eyes went to Selena who sat their rolling her straw in between her fingers. "Selena." Hugo called to her placing a hand on her knee. Selena had heard him the first time, but knew better than to respond right away. She looked up at him with large eyes. "Be a dear and show, these fine gentlemen out as Jerry and I wrap things up." Hugo repeated. "Of course, Hugo sorry I spaced." Selena smiled standing and showing the two men back to the front door. "You know if you ever get bored of Snyder, I'm always available for a little roll in the hay." One of them said as they reached the front door, card in hand.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, so Hugo won't have to kill you." Selena turned away from him. "Just because you're Hugo's woman doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty." The man growled taking hold of Selena's arm. Selena opened her mouth to say something back, but was cut off. "Is there a problem, Mr. Stone?" Selena turned to see Mr. Brown standing in the hallway. "Nothing wrong Mr. Brown, just a woman letting her mouth run away with her." Mr. Stone said before releasing her arm and heading to his car. "You should be careful what you say to Mr. Snyder's friends Ms. Simmons, they are dangerous." Mr. Brown said before walking away. Selena pushed the door shut, rolling her eyes she moved to Hugo's study, she ran her hands across leather bounds lining the shelves of his book case. Picking a book at random she left the bookcase and flopped down into a seat. Opening the cover, the book held no real interest for her she knew it would only be a matter of time until Hugo would enter supposedly looking for her more like making sure she wasn't listening in or doing something suspicious. It took all of ten minutes before the study's door opened. Mr. Brown stepped in clearing his throat, "Mr. Snyder would like to see you." Mr. Brown frowned at her. Closing the book with a snap she stood sighing, she placed the book on a nearby table and moved towards him. "Where is he?" She asked. "He's waiting in the dojo." Brown smiled. Slowly Selena made her way to the dojo finding Snyder there already practicing. She smiled as she watched him, to him it would look admiration, but she was studying him learning his movements.


	4. (MA) Distrust

**Ninja Curves**

Authors note: To begin with I do not own any right to the three ninja franchise, I'm simply a fan writing a fan based story. If you think it is Mary-sue or to crude for your likes you don't have to read. I'm rating it M to Ma. Thank you have a wonderful day.

 **WARNING** **: This chapter is dark containing torture and rape. You have been warned DO NOT read if you are sensitive to the subjects listed.**

 **Chapter Four: (MA) Distrust**

He stopped having seen her from the corner of his eye, "Come here." He said her smile faltered he sounded angry. She approached him, she tried to keep relaxed. Once she was in front of him she looked up into his eyes and she knew he was mad. His hand shot up grabbing her by the back of the neck. "You disrespected me and my friends today with that pretty little mouth of yours; if you ever do that again I will beat you in front of them do I make myself clear." He growled in her face. Selena closed her eyes the moment his hand had touched her neck. Her hand had gone up instinctually, but she stopped herself from reacting she simply grasped his arm. His face was inches from hers she could feel his breath on her face, "Do I make myself clear?" He asked again through gritted teeth while squeezing her neck harder. She nodded she was too busy gritting her teeth and trying not to react to speak. Finally he released her, "train with me." He ordered. "Hugo I…" She began. "I said train with me." He hollered. Selena stood looking at him for once with actual worry showing across her face. He knew she knew a little of karate, but sparing against him could lead her to show how much she actually knows and could possibly blow her cover. Suddenly he threw a star at her which she quickly evaded, eyes wide staring at him. "Hugo, please." Selena tried to reason with him her avoiding the throwing star had him eyeing her already this couldn't continue. He approached her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You will spar with me now." He told her she realized at that moment there was no other way out. Bringing her arms up, she pushed his arms away then proceeded to attack him. It started out slowly testing before he decided to see how much she really knew. It progressed for almost half an hour before she flipped him onto his back she was down on one knee a small knife in hand and had it pressed before his throat. Both were out of breath eyes locked onto each other's.

Mr. Brown burst through the door, eyes locked on them before pulling a gun from his jacket and pointing it at Selena. Suddenly Snyder started laughing, Selena looked down at him confused before his hand grasped her wrist and he pushed her down to the floor arm twisted behind her back successfully disarming her of her knife she had somehow hidden on her person. "See boss I told you she couldn't be trusted." Mr. Brown scoffed gun still trained on Selena. "Mr. Brown leave us." Snyder ordered. Mr. Brown opened his mouth to argue but one look from Snyder he shut his mouth and left. Hugo lowered himself down onto her, "You have a lot to explain." He growled in her ear. Slowly he cut open the back of the shirt she was wearing, he had released her arm, but not before pressing his right knee into her lower back. "How do you know Karate so well?" He asked her softly as he cleared the fabric from her back. "I studied it in Japan." She answered. Hugo placed a light kiss on her shoulder blade before continuing. "Were you really just a teacher?" he asked "yes." She answered. The next thing she felt was the cool steel of the knife at her shoulder. "I'll let you change your answer without punishment this one time." He said patiently. "I was a teacher." Selena said flatly she refused to be found out. Slowly and carefully Snyder started carving into her back he was pressing just hard enough to draw blood and leave a scar. "Try again." He said. "Hugo, I was a teacher." She said through gritted teeth. Tears sprung up in her eyes as he continued to carve into her back. She refused to cry out, she refused to yield in this to him she knew what he wanted her to say, but she knew that he would most likely kill her if she told him the truth. "Tell me the truth and it all will be over." He said softly.

"I am telling you the truth I was a teacher." Selena growled out. Hugo finish writing on her back before he stood staring down at her. "Mr. Brown." He hollered. Mr. Brown quickly entered the room having not gone far. "Bring rope, alcohol, a bucket of water and a rag up to the guest room." He ordered and waited for Mr. Brown to leave the dojo. "Stand up." He ordered Selena. Who was already trying to collect herself, as she stood she took off running. Hugo glared after her, on the way to the door she was stopped an arm shot out and grabbed upper arm before quickly grabbed the other and pulling both arms back she hissed in pain. "Let go of me you asshole." She yelled as the man turned her tsking her back the way she came never letting up on the pressure he was applying to her arms. "If you keep struggling I will break your arms." She recognized the voice it was Jerry's voice. He took her back to Hugo who hadn't moved from where he had been standing when she ran. Jerry pushed her forward to Snyder. She hugged her self and the remains of her shirt and bra. Snyder approached her. "Tell me who you really work for now!" he raged standing only a few inches from her. "I told you I…" He didn't let her finish before back handing her with all his might. The force caused her lip to split; he stepped forward and grabbed her throat. "Tell me." He said lifting her a little. "I have." She rasped. He pushed her backwards never letting go of her throat. Her shoulders crashed into the dojo wood floor and the back of her head hit. She cried out for the first time and gasped for air while curling in around his hand. Her hands had flown to the back of her head which was pounding from the impact this caused her shoulders to burn and ache. Pulling his hand from her Hugo sneered down at her before bending down and lifting her up into his arms. At first Selena tried to push him away, but eventually she gave up she was too injured to fight back. Jerry followed opening the doors along the way for Hugo as he carried her up to the guest room. Mr. Brown was waiting there with all the supplies that he had been asked to retrieve. Hugo tossed her down onto the bed. She uncurled herself looking up at the three men with actual fear in her eyes.

"Strip." Hugo ordered. "Hugo, please." She whimpered. Hugo stepped forward and roughly pulled the remains of her shirt from her body. "Now stand and remove both your pants and underwear before I have them hold you down while I do it and we won't be careful with it." He growled, glaring down at her as she held her arms around her breast. Selena stood turning her back to them before dropping her arms and slowly removing her pants and underwear she had only pushed them down to her knee before Hugo placed a hand on her back and pushed her forward onto the bed. He grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her back. She turned her head watching as Jerry took some rope from Mr. Brown and bound her wrist and a good portion of her arms stopping about an inch or two below her elbow. Selena cried out in pain at the pressure as well as tightness of the rope. Once her arms were tied Hugo bent and pulled off the rest of her clothes. She figured they were going to either leave her like this or tie her ankles together. When Hugo lifted both legs up onto the bed and she saw Jerry on the other side of the bed leaning in to grab one leg she started struggling again, but it was no good. Jerry tied her right ankle to the end of the bed post and Hugo did the same with her left ankle to the other end of the bed post. Now she was laying on her stomach arms bound behind her and her legs spread open. Jerry stood at the end of the bed eyes rolling over her body stopping at the peak of her legs. Hugo grabbed the alcohol from Mr. Brown before pouring it onto her shoulders. She hissed as it burned her cuts.

"This could all be over all you have to do his tell us who you really work for." Jerry said hand creeping down to caress her leg. The next thing Hugo did was slowly pour water over her starting with her head and working down to her feet making sure to throw water into her butt and private area. Selena had refused to say anything more the bed sheet below her was soaked as was she, "Mr. Brown please turn the air conditioning in this room as low as it can go." Hugo said as he and Jerry headed for the door. Selena's heart rate accelerated as she watch Mr. Brown head for a wall unit. It was already set at 73 degrees he turned it down to 55 degrees. "Hugo, please." Selena hollered. "Tell us what we want to know." He said coolly. "I already have." Selena tried tears falling from her eyes. She was answered with a slamming of the door. The room cooled and Selena was shivering as well as becoming stiff. She stared at the clock on the side table watching as the time went by after about an hour and a half she had stopped shivering, she had become numb to the cold. Half an hour later they had returned. "Are you ready to tell us the truth." Jerry asked bring his hand down on her calf causing her to jump from its warmth. "I have told you." She still insisted. She noticed Mr. Brown walk in at that moment with a car battery and jumper cables. Her eyes went wide, "Don't worry you still have plenty of time to tell us the truth before we go that far." Jerry chuckled hand sliding up her leg. She looked at Hugo who simply sat down in the chair allowing Jerry to handle things from here. "How about we warm you up a bit first?" Jerry asked as she heard a zipper unzip. She felt him climb onto the bed behind her and position his knees next to her thighs.

For a moment it was still behind her before she heard a vibrating noise, before she felt a hand spreading her butt cheeks before feeling something hard and plastic being shoved into her butt hole she cried out in pain as Jerry forced a rather large dry vibrating dildo into her ass. She was certain she was bleeding now as he moved it further into her ass. Then she felt something hit her thigh, she felt some shifting on the bed again before he grabbed her hips and positioned his dick at her entrance his stomach hitting the dildo in her ass as he shoved his penis into her womanhood. By now she was begging for him to stop. "Mr. Brown gag her." She heard Hugo order. Hugo allowed Jerry to finish, the man didn't finish inside her instead he pulled out and cummed on her back. He roughly pulled the dildo from her ass it was covered in blood and shit. Hugo now stood and approached her removing the gagging ball that Mr. Brown and placed on her he asked her again. "who do you work for?" He asked. Selena couldn't speak she could barely breathe, she shook her head trying to calm down. She was starting to see spots in her vision. Jerry came into her line of sight staring down at her as he fixed himself. "She's about to pass out." Jerry informed Hugo. "How can you tell?" Hugo asked. Jerry just nodded to her and within minutes her world went black. Jerry untied her arms and legs, before turning her over to check her pulse. Standing up Jerry frowned down at the woman, Hugo stood beside him looking down at her as well. "What's wrong?" Hugo asked Jerry. "He's never been wrong before." Jerry muttered. "You think she's telling the truth?" Hugo questioned. "She's either telling the truth or is damn stubborn and will probably die before she tells the truth." Jerry sighed running a hand down his face. "Either way you're going to want to get her warmed up and cleaned up, she might have caught a cold already, if you really want the truth you'll have to take care of her or you could just let her die." Jerry said.

"If she is telling the truth she'll forgive me and we'll continue on like it never happened." Hugo said bending to lift her. She was dead weight in his arms as he carried her, having said goodbye to Jerry he asked Mr. Brown to see him out as He took care of Selena. He carried her into the bathroom, placing her in the tub he filled it with hot water. The whole time he washed her she didn't come to, he dried her off and carried her to his bed room, he cuffed her left wrist to the headboard and covered her with the comforter and sheets. She didn't wake for the rest of the day and it was well into the afternoon before she came to the next day. Groggily she woke, when she woke up and realized everything that happened was real she began crying. She laid on her back crying up into her right hand, after this mission she'd never do another one again. She was making a promise to herself right now that if she survived this mission she would go to desk duty or something less in the line of danger. She knew she needed to get of here as soon as she could. "You're awake." A voice called to her. She didn't have to look out from under her hand to know it was Mr. Brown speaking to her. She knew the disdain in his voice, he had never trusted her and would never trust her. She slowed her crying to sniffles and refused to look at him keeping her right hand covering her eyes.

"The boss has been waiting for you to wake up." He told her. She heard the click of a gun before she felt her left wrist being released from the hand cuff. "Let's go." Mr. Brown growled grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the bed. She grasped the covers, pulling them with her. "Leave me be." She screamed as she pulled her arm from his grasp. She sat on the floor wrapping the sheets around her body, tears still rolling down her face, she didn't want to be wrapped in these sheets because they smelled like him but she didn't want to be naked in front of any man right now. Mr. Brown knelt down beside her. "If you were telling the truth you have nothing to fear, he's not going to let you go either way." Mr. Brown whispered. "Here dry your tears." He sighed as he handed her a hanky. Selena looked up at him surprised while slowly taking the hanky. "Thank you." She whispered before she dried her face with the hanky and stood. "You wouldn't happen to allow me to get dressed first would you?" she asked gently. "He told me to bring you to him the moment you woke up." Mr. Brown shook his head. Selena nodded and walked to the door clutching the sheets to her body for dear life. Mr. Brown told her to head to the study and she did as he commanded while he showed her some kindness, he still didn't trust her.


End file.
